SIM
by loismustdie2389
Summary: Sesshomaru, InuYasha and Miroku are in a band S.I.M. Kag San Rin win back stage passes meet Inu Mir Sess Love blah, blah, blah. Rin has a secret tough a terrible secret even she doesn’t know the whole truth about. Sess finds out basic secrets? Lemon
1. Surprise For Everyone

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from InuYasha but I do own the characters that I made up and in this fic I have made up one, or two, or three or four I don't know I don't feel like counting deal with it!

Thank you for all the reviews so I'm guessing that you liked my Rin and Sesshomaru pairing I come up with for those people who read Stormy Night and if you haven't than I suggest you do because I like getting reviews on my stories but if you don't want to than ok you just suck no I'm just playing hope you all enjoy this story.

_**S.I.M.**_

_Chapter 1: Surprise for Everyone_

"Rin! Telephone! Make it quick." Rin looked up from painting her toenails a prominent crimson as she heard her father's brusque intoxicated voice. She made a grab for her phone, careful as not mess to up her perfect nails. _Who would be calling me? All the people who I gave my number too, know how my father feels about me being on the phone unless I am with client. _"Hello."

"Rin, oh my god! You'll never believe what happened!" It was Kagome. She sounded breathless.

"Whoa Kagome! Slow down and breathe and then tell me what is going on. You know my father doesn't like me to be on the phone. What could possibly be so important that it couldn't wait until Monday?"

"I can't! I know but this is important. Really important. I couldn't wait till Monday. And you'll soon find out why. Just come over to my house right now. Sango is here already. Bring your over-night stuff. Ok we'll be waiting!"

"But-" Rin stopped as she heard the phone click and dial tone start up. She slammed the phone down in aggravation. _Doesn't anyone say good-bye anymore? Kagome knows damn well that I wouldn't possibly be able to leave my house._ She creped over to her doorway and cautiously looked down the hallway. She could hear the static of the T.V. going off. _Father hasn't paid the cable again! Damn! He is going to blame me and make me work double time._ Other than the cable shutting off, luck was on her side tonight. Her father was inebriated so he was sleeping it off and was dead to the world.

Rin slipped back into her room and grabbed her duffle bag and stuffed it with some clothes. She slung the pack over her back and pushed out her broken frame on her window. It was a warm night so Rin wasn't cold at all, and luckily for her Kagome only lived five neighborhoods away. And Rin could power walk fast. She was there in no time. Soon she was pressing the doorbell to Kagome's house. As on cue the door sprang open and Rin felt herself being pulled inside. "What the hell is your problem?"

Kagome just smiled. "You know that contest for those backstage passes for the S.I.M. concert? And you know how you said jackasses would fly before Sango would win three? Well, I guess jackasses can fly!" Kagome teased as she waved the passes in front of Rin's nose.

Rin's eyes widen, "No way!" She snatched them away and stared at them as if they were incalculable gold trinkets.

"Oh yes way!" Sango said behind Rin's back. Rin was speechless. S.I.M was hers, Kagome's and Sango's favorite band. And here were three backstage passes for her taking. She was actually going to meet the band. All her worries about her father left her in a flash. She knew that Sango and Kagome loved the band as much as she did. Well maybe not the music but the band members; the handsome devil playing the guitar and the dog-eared hanyou playing the drums. Rin had never told them, and probably never will but she liked the lead singer the best. She loved the sound of his voice and especially his tail. But what Sango and Kagome don't know won't hurt them.

"I told you! I told you it was too important to wait until Monday." Kagome was jumping up and down, squealing uncontrollably.

"S.I.M. is one of the most popular bands in world. All the girls in school are going to be so jealous! Man, I'm one lucky bitch." Sango stated

"This calls for shopping-spree. We gotta look our best." Kagome said as a matter-of-factly.

Rin rolled her eyes. Sometimes Rin had no idea how she and Kagome were friends. She hated shopping, unless it involved video games, but clothe shopping was annoying; especially if you were with Kagome.

"Oh come on Rin! Please! I mean you really aren't going to wear something like that to the concert! Have some class!" Kagome pleaded at her.

"I'll admit Rin, you look pretty when you want to, but seriously don't wear what you usually wear to the concert. If you would just wear some decent clothing to this clothing, I'll never bug you about your clothes ever again."

"That sounds tempting but I love my clothes. They might be baggy but I don't care for showing off my curves." Rin said as she hugged her hoodie. The look in her friend's eyes made her feel guilty, somehow. "Alright. Fine! No baggy clothes. But I refuse to buy any more clothes, so you'll have buy them yourself."

"Deal. But you have to wear whatever I pick out." Kagome said as she reached out her hand to shake.

Hesitantly, Rin shook Kagome's outstretched hand. Sango leaped over to Rin and hugged her, "Oh, thank you! Trust me. You'll look great. They might even find you attractive."

Rin blushed brighter than her ruby nails. "Come on, don't be ridiculous." Rin stared at the carpet wishing she would discontinue blushing.

"This is going to be great! I can see it now." Kagome said as she walked over and slid an arm across Rin's shoulders. Rin couldn't help but to smile. "The concert is in two weeks. So we have plenty of time." Kagome said with a hint of disappointment in her voice.

_Two weeks! That's a long time! Damn! Oh, well at least it gives me something to look forward to._

loismusydie2389: Well I know this scenario happens in a lot of stories but deal with it! Look for Chapter 2 it gets better I promise.

Review!


	2. Fangirls

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters but I own the ones in my head, which you haven't met any yet so technically I don't own anything except the plot of this story. So bite me **sticks out tongue**

Chapter 2: S.I.M. Fans 

_Ah! Damn fangirls! _Sesshomaru thought as he tried to catch his breath. Though he loved the support, without it his band would be nothing, sometimes people got just downright crazy.

"It seems you are real popular one with the ladies." InuYasha teased his older half-brother more than ever.

"Oh shut-up InuYasha." Sesshomaru glared at his younger half-sibling.

"Oh, but come on! You're such a cwute wittle puppy!" InuYasha said in a high voice as he pinched Sesshomaru's cheeks, "And the wadies wove your wittle fluffy-wuffy tail."

"Ok, that's it!" Sesshomaru grabbed his younger half-brother, opened the door to the raging, screaming fans and threw him out into the hands that will knock him out. He shut the door and locked it behind him. _Hopefully, that'll teach that pup some manners._

"Wow, that was harsh. That was cold. A fate crueler than death." Miroku laughed.

"Actually, I think it's just what he needs." Sesshomaru chuckled as he walked to the fridge and got out a coke. Just as he was trying to set his hair back into place, the door busted down.

InuYasha's hair was even more messed up than Sesshomaru's was. Random parts of his clothing were missing, and he was breathing hard. "The things I saw…." InuYasha managed to say as he hyperventilated.

"Man, you are one lucky son of a bitch! Well anyway do you think those fans of his will sell his clothes on e-bay or put it in a glass case?" Miroku chuckled.

Even Sesshomaru managed to smile a little, "I don't know but it seems I'm not the only popular with the ladies now am I?"

"Shut the hell up. Both of you. I'll be in my room."

"Hey see if you can get those clothes back from e-bay!" Miroku shouted at InuYasha's retreating back.

With the last piece of dignity he had, he walked up the stairs and slammed the door to his room. Sesshomaru and Miroku laughed.

"So what's on?" Sesshomaru asked as he plotted himself on his favorite beanbag. Though torn in some parts none the beanbag was in pretty good condition considering how long he had it. It was green with a dragon on it.

"Nothing. Oh, well. Wanna play?" Miroku asked holding up a controller to a Nintendo Gamecube.

"Sure you want to play against me?" Sesshomaru was the best player between Miroku and InuYasha.

"I know, I know. It's suicide but hey I'm bored, and when I get bored I go crazy." Miroku grinned. He knew he would never beat Sesshomaru at any video game but that didn't stop him from trying. But his efforts were futile, Sesshomaru once again prevailed the victor. Though he was so good at the video games he never gloated. And Miroku appreciated that more than ever as Sesshomaru once again kicked him out of the ring. "Once again, you are the King of Video Games." Miroku said sarcastically. "I'm tired of playing."

"No, you're tired of me kicking your ass." Sesshomaru stated as in a matter of fact kind of voice.

"That too."

Sesshomaru laughed. As he was switching the game mode to one player and the hardest it would go InuYasha came downstairs. "Oh look who's decided to grace us with his presence."

"Shut-up Fluffy."

Sesshomaru's eye twitched. He hated that nickname that Miroku and InuYasha had given him one night when they were drunk. Fortunately that was the only thing they remembered of that night. He doubted they would believe what they did to each other that night if he did tell them. After all he was the only sober one and remembered everything perfectly. That was the night he left his girlfriend who was only using him to get publicity. It truly broke is heart for he thought she really was the one, until she let it slip what her plan was for her future. She was also drunk so Sesshomaru doubted she remembered why he broke up with her the next day. He hadn't talked to her since, but as time went on his heart healed but also grew cold to any woman who tried to sleep with him. He didn't deny their request but also dumped them after their one night fling.

"It looks like some girl won those backstage passes." InuYasha's voice brought him back to the present.

_Oh, boy._ Sesshomaru saw no point in getting excited so he returned his attention back to his game. All girls were the same; they only liked him because of his band, never for him.

Miroku on the other hand saw things differently. He jumped up excitedly, "Girls? Do they have nice asses? What about their hips? Big breast?"

"God, you are such a perv." InuYasha muttered at him with a look of disgust on his face and attempted to hit him.

Miroku ducked and held up his hands. "Hey. Can you blame me? Come on you like those features in a girl too!" Miroku said helplessly.

"True." InuYasha laughed.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Secretly he was jealous of the way they acted with girls, getting involved but not so much that they were left heart broken when they left. He continued to play his game. Though for some reason he had a strange feeling about these 'winners'.

Loismustdie2389; well hoped you liked the second chapter im working on the third chapter so read and review tell me what you think and what I should improve on


	3. School Really Sucks

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha or any of the characters **smiles** But that would be cool. Just think about it. You could make them do whatever you wanted. They could come to school with me LoL that would so kickass but who would I choose **thinks**

Reader: hey bitch get on with the story **hits loismustdie2389**

Loismustdie2389: Ahh! I'm sorry! Anyway yeah I don't own any of the characters just the plot of this story and the characters I make up which in this chapter you actually get to met them whee! Well only two…. Hey I guess Rin's father was a-

Reader: **picks up a flamethrower****crazy look in your eye as you start it up**

loismustdie2389: yes to the story! **starts to run**

Reader: hehe loser. Its just a water gun hehehe..water….hehehe …not real..hehe

S.I.M. Chapter 3: School Really Sucks 

Kagome, Sango, nor Rin had the same classes. They didn't even share the same lunch; instead Rin got to contribute her lunch with a group of girls who were faultless in every way. There were four girls in that fastidious assembly; the leader was named Shiina some-thing-or-the-other. Rin never did anything to make Shiina hate her. On first day of school, after Shiina came back from her summer trip in Europe, everyone suddenly wanted to be her best friend, except Rin. Shiina had grown used to receiving whatever she wanted and when Rin came to school with a multihued butterfly barrette that she had worked hard for and wouldn't give it to Shiina, that is when the trouble all started. So perhaps Rin did do something or rather not do it.

Shiina and her group loved to pick on Rin and her lack of money, lack of romance, and basically lack of a social life outside of Kagome and Sango. Luckily lunch was Rin's last period however Rin never ate lunch so she usually sat on the cold concrete watching her peers with a blank stare.

Kagome had 'accidentally' let it slip that Her, Sango, and Rin were going meet S.I.M. and now Shiina coerced her more than ever.

"Well, look here. Not eating again Rin? Afraid to let S.I.M. see how fat you truly are. Oh sorry, they won't be able to tell with the crap that you usually ware. So I guess that is one good aspect to your 'clothes.' " Shiina giggled with the back of her hand suppressed lightly against her mouth. That gesture reminded Rin, of the bad girls in the movies with the evil laugh that always have their hands squished against their face like they are trying to whisper something. When Rin didn't respond to her comment and just continued to look at her Shiina got even more annoyed.

"God, don't you ever say something? Geez, you sit there all lunch period and just stare at everyone. It's creepy so stop doing it! No one likes it! No one likes you! And just because you're going to see one of the best bands in the world and meet them doesn't change the fact that you're still a freak." Shiina smirked down upon Rin "I bet they'll think the same thing too. After all who could think someone who looks like you is anything other than a freak?"

Shiinna's clones all giggled and agreed. Rin didn't blame them, her father made her work last night with a very loyal client. She had stayed up all night trying to please him and did what he said, but unfortunately Rin couldn't get what he wanted right, so instead she got slapped. His wedding ring hit the side of her cheek and left a bloody scar that was still fresh, but Rin had it covered with a band-aid. Rin had no time to comb her hair so she was sure that wisps of it were flying everywhere, and the fact that she couldn't take a bath because her father, once again, forgot to pay the bills, didn't help her scent. But still having that all thrown in your face wasn't the most preeminent emotion in the world. Rin nibbled at her lip and looked away from their faultless tanned legs.

"Come on, our work is done here." Shiina turned and dumped her milk carton on Rin's head. Rin gasped as the freezing milk hit the top of her head. "Oops," Shiina said under a laugh, "Oh, well. I heard that milk is excellent for the hair, maybe that'll help yours some. I doubt it, but you should thank me." Shiina smirked at Rin one last time before she turned and walked away.

_Thanks bitch._ Rin angrily thought at Shiina's perfectly shaped back. She glared at her but realized that wasn't going to get her anywhere with this problem. Rin sighed and stood up; drips of milk still lingered on her face filled with irritation. Just as she grabbed the door handle to the cafeteria the bell rang and the door swung open bending back her hand in a very uncomfortable position. What was worse nobody seemed to notice. They just pushed pasted her glaring at her for being in the way. Tears of pain stung at the side of her eyes, yet she didn't let a drop fall, she had felt worse thanks to her father she knew how to shut-up and take it without complaint. After what about what seemed like a million kids had passed the door let go of its tension. Rin breathed out the air she had been holding in.

"Rin, are you alright?" a concern voice behind her sounded.

The surprising voice startled Rin and she took a rapid intake of breath, "Oh, I'm sorry you just scared me Mr. Taki." Rin tried to smile at the one teacher who she could actually talk to, without the fear that he might blab her secrets.

Mr. Taki was a young teacher and the new 'heart throb' around the school. Rin didn't pay any attention to him at first. Why should she? She had no valid reason to ogle her eyes out. Though Rin had to admit he was very handsome. With his heavy Osaka accent, and his layered brown hair that always looked like it was wind-blown, falling into his eyes. His eyes were something else; always looking happy making Rin feel like there was nothing bad in the world. Rin still hadn't decided what color it was, they always seemed to be changing. Today they were green around his pupil but slowly turned to blue as you moved out.

One day he changed her opinion about him. Shiina was kicking a bruise on Rin's leg, when Mr. Taki walked around the corner. "What the hell are you doing to her?" his eyes, which was a grayish blue that day, were wide with shock. "Stop that this instant! Can't you see that she is bleeding?" Shiina, being one of his many fangirls, faked an apology for Rin. But tried to speak more with him by making up some lame excuse about a paper she didn't even have to write. He glared at her, "Look. Just leave. If you think you can get away with what you're doing to me, especially after what I just observed, than you should really consider what I am capable of."

Shiina smiled sweetly at him, thinking he was flirting with her, "Well, why don't you show me exactly what your capable of?"

Mr. Taki smiled at her and put both his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I can't show you here silly. I'd get fired. And you wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Of course not. I think you're really sexy, the school would be so boring without you here." Shiina giggled.

Rin who was still on the floor thought she was about to puke. She hated what she was witnessing. _Mr. Taki, you are a filthy, disgusting, pervted, freak!_

Mr. Taki turned Shiina around and guided her to the nearest door, "I'll show you exactly what I'm capable of when we're all by ourselves. Let's go in here."

Shiina giggled, "Okay."

Mr. Taki opened the door and pushed her inside, quickly shutting it and locking it before Shiina could realize she had just been duked. He turned back around at Rin, who was looking at him with astonishment. No guy had ever refused Shiina, including teachers, but Mr. Taki… Rin started to laugh as she heard the frantic pounding coming with inside the door, "Hey Mr. Taki! That's no fair!"

"Well neither is you, hitting this girl here, and then trying to seduce me. I mean what the hell could you possibly be thinking?" Mr. Taki replied as he bent down at Rin's side. "Hey. Are you okay?"

Rin was about to answer when she suddenly felt strong arms around her and her body being picked up. "Mr. Taki! What if one of the teachers sees you? You could be in serious trouble! I'm fine I can walk."

"Don't be stubborn. Have you seen your legs? I don't care what the other teachers think. You need to see the nurse right away." Ever since then Rin had always visited his room when school was out.

Mr. Taki helped her untangle her hand from the door, "Kami, Rin ever time I meet you outside my room, you seem to always be getting hurt." Mr. Taki smiled at Rin.

"Yeah, I guess I'm just an accident-prone."

Mr. Taki laughed. "Oh, Rin you really need to stop getting hurt all the time. You are so beautiful, but those bruises and scars make you seem ugly."

Rin looked confused, "Thank you? I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment."

Mr. Taki smiled and looked up at her, "Come on, lets get you clean up. What is this a new hair treatment?" He tenderly lifted a lock of hair that was drenched in milk.

"Very funny. No someone just spilled their milk on me."

"What does she have against you?" Mr. Taki said, taking hold of Rin's good hand and walking in the direction of the school clinic.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid. That is her job."

"Honestly, I don't know. I mean she has everything. Why bother me?"

"Well it could be that you're meeting one of the most famous groups in Japan."

"You know about that?"

"Rin, everybody knows about that. Thanks to your friend Kagome."

Rin rolled her eyes, "Yeah, I guess that could be why she has been meaner than usual."

Mr. Taki opened the door to the clinic, "Great," he said sarcastically. "She's gone. Well here, Rin you go sit down and I'll bring you a towel and some bandages."

"I can get it myself, Sensei."

"But I need to practice being more gentlemanly like, speaking in the words of my mother."

Rin lean back, and slowly drifted into the world of her own thoughts. _Just a couple more days, then I can really have some fun. _The smile on Rin's face faded as she recalled what Shiina said.

"Hey Rin, don't let it get to you." Mr. Taki's voice snapped her back into reality as he crouched down in front of her and tenderly took her hand. Carefully he wrapped it, not too lose but not so it was cutting off the circulation to Rin's fingers.

"Let what?"

Mr. Taki looked up at Rin. _His eyes changed again. Now they're a bluish brown._ "Whatever Miss. Shiina said to you. It's not true." He stood up and glanced at his watch. "Well, looks like you need to be heading home."

Rin made a face as the suggestion was made for her to 'head home.' "Sensei, if you don't mind me saying so, but 'home' is the last place I need to go right now."

Mr. Taki nodded in agreement, "What did your father do?"

Rin looked around nervously, "Um, can we continue this discussion later?"

Mr. Taki smiled, "Would you like to go get somethin' to eat? Or you can taste my wonderful home cooking? And when I say home cooking I really mean some rice balls."

Rin smiled, "I've never gone out before."

"Oh, well I know a perfect place. Nice and clean."

"And cheap." Rin added.

"Shut-up. When you have to start paying bills- Oh, I'm sorry Rin." Mr. Taki knew that Rin already indeed paid the bills when her father couldn't, not with money though.

Rin waved the statement away, as if she were shooing a fly. "It is okay. Don't worry about it, Sensei."

"Hey, you can call me by my real name, you know? School is out."

Rin got up and followed Mr. Taki out the school door and to his truck. "I don't know you're real name, Sensei."

"Kazama."

"Kazama?" Rin repeated back stupidly. They reached his truck, which was already unlocked so Rin didn't have to wait for him to unlock the door for her. She climbed into the passenger seat and leaned back against the leather interior. _For a teacher, he really knows how to pick a good car. It must be new. I can still smell that new car scent._

"Yeah," Kazama said with a sigh as he climbed in himself and put the key in the ignition.

"Are you sure I can call you that? I mean you are my teacher?"

"Really? And what do I teach you?"

Rin rolled her eyes, "Okay you're not _my_ teacher but… well, you know. Its just weird calling you by your first name."

Kazama laughed, "Its okay. School is out so you have every right calling me by my first name as anyone else does. Just don't call me by it in school. I don't mind but the board of education would think it inappropriate."

"Well than why have me call you it now?"

Kazama looked uncomfortable for a moment, as if trying to choose the right words but none came to him. Finally he sighed and looked at Rin, "I guess because I want you to feel comfortable around me all the time. I know you don't exactly get that feeling at your house, but I want you to experience it with me at least, if that makes any sense?"

Rin smiled and nodded, "I understand Mr. Taki- Kazama. Sorry, old habits are hard to break. Now not to be rude or anything but can you start the car? We've been sitting here for some time now, and its kind of cold."

"Oh! I'm sorry." Kazama turned his key and put the gear in reverse. The engine started up and Rin could not feel it, unlike on the bus where her seat was almost vibrating.

"You have a nice car Kazama."

He placed a hand behind the back of her seat to turn around to see where he was backing up, "Yeah it better be nice. After what I paid for it." From bad experience Rin tensed up and slightly moved as if to ready her from a punch. Kazama stopped immediately and looked sadly at Rin, "Rin you do know that I would never hurt you?" Tenderly he placed a hand on Rin's shoulder. Rin nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Kazama smiled, "Good."

As Rin and her teacher/friend drove off Shiina stepped from behind car she was leaning against when Rin and Mr.Taki came along. _So that slut is going after teachers now is she? That bitch, driving off with Mr.Taki and making out in his car! In the school parking lot too! At least I go to their houses!_ Shiina had been looking for some new material to torture Rin with, but now she thought of a better idea. This idea was much better than physically hurting Rin; after all this idea involved a backstage pass to the S.I.M. concert. A smile came across Shiina's face as she unlocked her Mercedes.

Loismustdie2389: hey hope you like this chapter and if you didn't too bad im not chaning it eventhough this Shiina person is an authentic bitch what the hell can she be concocting in that malevolence pretty petite head? Only I know MUWHAHAHAHA! **clears throat** well review and I'll try to get back to you I truly appreciate all of you who have been so good at criticizing my work I thank ya'll

Hey you know what I just thought of? how did she get out of that janitors closest? …. Oh well she picked it with a hairpin DEAL WITH IT!


End file.
